The present invention relates in general to a stretcher supporting structure for use in an airplane, or other vehicle, its use in a conventional passenger airplane being considered herein for convenience of disclosure. More particularly, the invention contemplates a stretcher supporting structure which can be installed in the space normally occupied by one or two seats of the airplane, or which can be installed in the same space with the corresponding seat back or backs folded downwardly and with a stretcher supporting frame of the structure positioned above such downwardly folded seat backs.
The following prior art, all U.S. patents, is relevant to some degree:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee ______________________________________ 2,848,723 Arcand 3,601,824 Bradford 3,606,619 Stollenwerk 3,608,737 Stollenwerk 3,648,305 Ersek 3,815,164 Smith 3,886,610 Shelden 4,011,609 Bethlen ______________________________________
Some of the foregoing patents show the basic idea of a stretcher for carrying a patient and a separate supporting structure on which the stretcher may be mounted, with the stretcher being removable from the supporting structure.